Mario Kart DS
Mario Kart DS is the fifth installment of the Mario Kart series (sixth if the Arcade titles are included). It was released on the Nintendo DS in 2005, and is the second Mario Kart to be released on a handheld. In 2015, the game was also released on the Wii U eShop. Daisy returns as a playable character, but this time she is unlockable. She is unlocked by winning all Gold trophies in the 50cc Retro cups. Daisy is a middleweight character, and her stats rival that of Mario's. Being a middleweight character, Daisy's stats are balanced, so she can be considered as an All Around racer. She is the lightest of the middleweight characters. Daisy's karts have strong drift statistics, only being slightly worse than Peach's. Courses There are no courses named after Daisy in this game. However, in the track Delfino Square, there is an ad that simply reads "Princess Daisy." In Time Trial, Daisy is used by the staff ghosts in Tick-Tock Clock and GBA Sky Garden. Sponsors Sponsors are advertisements in which the owner of the sponsor pays a large sum to get their advertisement shown. In Mario Kart, sponsors often appear on the sides of tracks. They first appeared in Mario Kart 64. The first sponsor that references Princess Daisy appears in Mario Kart DS, self entitled "Princess Daisy". This sponsor can be seen in the Delfino Square course. Karts Each playable character has three personal karts. At first, only two of their personal karts are available. Daisy's two personal karts (which are available once she is unlocked) are the Power Flower and Standard DS. The Light Dancer is unlocked by winning gold trophies in all 100cc Nitro Grand Prix cups. After the gold trophy is won in either 150cc Special Cup or 150cc Lightning Cup, each character will unlock four karts that belong to other characters. After winning gold trophies in all eight 150cc cups and all cups in Mirror Mode, each character can use any of the 36 karts available in the game. Standard DS * Speed: 6.5/10 * Acceleration: 6.5/10 * Weight: 6/10 * Handling: 4/10 * Drift: 9/10 * Items: 7/10 Power Flower * Speed: 6/10 * Acceleration: 6/10 * Weight: 6/10 * Handling: 3/10 * Drift: 8/10 * Items: 10/10 Light Dancer * Speed: 7/10 * Acceleration: 7/10 * Weight: 5/10 * Handling: 5/10 * Drift: 9/10 * Items: 3/10 693px-PrincessDaisyMKDS.png|Daisy with the Standard DS 250px-PowerFlowermodel.png|Power Flower 250px-LightDancer.png|Light Dancer Gallery Power Flower.png|Daisy in the Power Flower Daisy in the Light Dancer.jpg|Daisy in the Light Dancer Daisy_MKDS_icon..gif|Daisy's icon on the character selection screen ending.png|Daisy in the ending screen MKDS.PNG MKDS_Daisy_Course_Icon-1.png|In-game icon See the Mario Kart DS: Gallery. Trivia ☀''Mario Kart DS'' is the first Mario Kart game where Daisy and Peach are in separate weight classes. This would not happen again until Daisy was added to the roster of Mario Kart Arcade GP DX. While Mario Kart Arcade GP DX doesn't have official weight classes, Daisy has different stats from Peach. ☀Daisy's Light Dancer kart is a palette-swap of Peach's Light Tripper. The Light Dancer is red while the Light Tripper is yellow. Despite this, the two karts have different stats, sharing only the same "Item" stats. ☀ This is Daisy's first handheld Mario Kart game appearance.